


Teddy Bears, White Rabbits and Candy Cane Boxers

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts and surprises all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bears, White Rabbits and Candy Cane Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to the 2002 Christmas challenge on the now defunct Nathan & Kristin Yahoo group.

Nathan scowled, as he attempted, for the umpteenth time to tie his bowtie. He glanced over at the invitation sitting on top of his dresser, his eyes then darting across the room to the two feather masks lying on the bed. He glared accusingly at them before turning back to the mirror to work on his tie.

“A masquerade ball.” He grumbled. “And on Christmas Eve. Wonder what Admirals Jack and McCarthy were smoking when they came up with this one.”

He shook his head and concentrated on his tie.

“Why am I doing this?” He asked his reflection. “I hate these things.”

‘Because Kristin wants to go.’ A little voice inside his head answered.

Nathan sighed and shook his head. He’d been about to toss the invitation, hoping to get rid of it before Kristin saw it and thus avoiding having to go, but she’d walked in just as he was about to drop it in the garbage.

_“What’s that?” Kristin asked, as she entered the room._

_“Nothing.”_

_“Doesn’t look like nothing to me.” She said, walking over to him and somehow managing to get it out of his hands._

Nathan groaned, pulling at the tie, still trying to figure out how she’d managed to get the invitation out of his hands.

‘It was the bikini.’ The voice supplied. ‘That little, itty-bitty, red bikini.’

Nathan grinned. “Oh yeah.” 

He caught himself grinning in the mirror and rolled his eyes.

_“Oh, a Christmas Masquerade Ball!” Kristin exclaimed upon reading it. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and hopeful. “Sounds like fun. We should go.”_

_“Ah, Kris…”_

_“Oh, Nathan, please?” She asked, moving closer to him. “Let’s go?”_

_“Kris…”_

_“Please?” Kristin asked again, her body brushing against his as she slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders._

_“You know how I feel about these things,” Nathan said, trying not to be distracted as she pressed her body closer. “Kris.”_

_“Oh come on, Nathan,” she said, her hands sliding up into his hair, pulling his face down to hers. She brushed her lips against his. “It’ll be fun.”_

_“Kristin.”_

_“Nathan.”_

_“Kris…” Her lips molding with his cut off his protest and he groaned softly and opened his mouth to her seeking tongue. Several long minutes later, Nathan found himself whispering a breathless yes against her lips before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her off to their bedroom._

“What are you smiling at?”

Nathan’s smile grew at the sound of her voice, but he didn’t turn as he continued to fumble with his tie. “Just remembering how I let you ‘talk’ me into going to this party.”

Kristin chuckled. “Mmm, that was a good afternoon.”

“Oh yeah.” Nathan agreed and with another futile tug at his tie, he turned to her. “Can you hel…” his voice trailed off into a low, appreciative whistle.

Kristin smiled at his reaction, lifting her arms and turning slowly. “Do you like?”

Nathan slowly nodded as his eyes wandered over her, taking in every detail. From the tips of her toes peeking out from under her skirt to her hair, curled and piled high on her head. His eyes wandered over her face, down her bare shoulders to the form-fitting bodice of her gown with it’s plunging neckline; revealing just the right amount of cleavage. She was, in a word, “Gorgeous.” 

“Thank you.”

“Kris, you could be wearing a duffle bag and still be utterly gorgeous.” Nathan said with an impish grin.

Kristin scowled playfully at him. “I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t mention that.”

Nathan chuckled. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.” She smiled and shook her head as she stepped closer, taking the tie from his hands. “I should make you tie this yourself.”

“But you love me,” he said and then leaned closer and brushed his lips against her forehead. “Besides, if you left me to do it…”

“We’d never get to the party.”

“Exactly.”

Kristin rolled her eyes and as she began to work on his tie, Nathan’s mind wandered.

_“You sure you don’t want to join us?”_

_Lucas looked up at the two adults standing before him and nodded. “I’m sure. You guys have fun.”_

_“We don’t mind, Lucas.” Kristin told him._

_“Consider this my birthday present to you.” Lucas smiled at her. “A couple of Lucas-free hours to be alone with the Cap, where you don’t have to worry about keeping the noise down.”_

_“We’re not nois…” Kristin began and then stopped, blushing furiously._

_With a bemused smile on his face, Lucas watched her turn and walk away without saying anything further. He then looked up to see Bridger grinning as well._

_“You’re terrible,” Nathan said, shaking his head in quiet amusement. “You shouldn’t embarrass her like that.”_

_“I know, but it’s just…” he grinned. “So easy.”_

_“Just remember, she’s the one who gives you your shots.” Nathan chuckled at the look on Lucas’ face. “We won’t be gone too long and we won’t be out too far.”_

_“And you have the radio, I know.” Lucas said. “Go, have fun.”_

_“Oh, I plan on it.” Nathan said to himself with a big grin as he turned and headed off in Kristin’s direction, not realizing that Lucas had heard him._

_Lucas cringed slightly but smiled nonetheless as he watched them disappear into the boathouse._

_~*~_

_“Mmm…” Kristin sighed happily, sliding her leg between his as she laid her head on his chest. “That was…”_

_“Different.” Nathan supplied with a smile, his hand stroking up and down her bare back._

_“It was that.” Kristin agreed with a chuckle. “But very enjoyable.”_

_“Happy to be of service.”_

_“I’m amazed we didn’t tip over. This thing’s not much better than a canoe,” Kristin commented, chuckling again as she shifted so that she was lying on top of him. “And we were quite…”_

_“Oh yeah,” Nathan grinned, and slid his hands down her back until they were resting on her hips. “If the boat’s a’ rocking, don’t come a’ knocking.”_

_Kristin groaned and buried her face in his neck. “That was terrible,” she murmured against him._

_“Yeah, I…”_

_The rest of his sentence was cut off as both he and Kristin suddenly found themselves in the water._

_“What the hell!?” Nathan surfaced, cursing, his head throbbing something fierce. He touched his fingers to his head and winced at the lump he felt forming. “Kris?” He called out. “Honey, where are you?”_

_“I’m here.” Kristin answered a moment later as she swam over to him. “What happened? Why’d we tip?”_

_“I have no idea.” Nathan answered, reaching out to grab the now capsized boat. “Rogue wave?” He suggested as he slowly righted the boat._

_Kristin glanced around as well but didn’t see anything. “Guess we’ll never know.”_

_“You’re probably right.” Nathan said and gestured her closer. “We should head back in.”_

_“Uh, Nathan,” Kristin said as she, with his assistance, climbed back into the boat. “Our clothes are gone.”_

_Nathan sighed as he hefted himself into the boat. “We’ll find something in the boathouse.”_

_~*~_

_“Dammit!”_

_A bemused smile pulled at the edges of Kristin’s lips as she sat on the small bench inside the boathouse, with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees; watching as Nathan ripped apart the boathouse looking for something they could wear back to the house._

_“Dammit! I know there’s a blanket in here somewhere.” Nathan continued, rummaging through the various shelves and piles. “I could have sworn I saw it here.”_

_Another ten minutes later, Nathan turned around holding up two items. “You’ve got a choice. This,” he held up a fluorescent orange nylon backpack. “Or this.” He lifted an old beat up looking duffle bag._

_“You’re kidding, right?” Kristin gave him a doubtful look._

_“Sorry.”_

_With a deep sigh, Kristin stood and made her way over to him. “Well, it’s not exactly my colour,” she fingered the drab green duffle bag. “But I think this is my best option.”_

_“I think so too.”_

_Several minutes later, with the help of a fairly sharp utility knife, Kristin slipped the soft canvas over her head and with a little shimmy, slid it into place. Tying the strap around her waist as a belt, she watched as Nathan cut and fitted the backpack to wear._

_“It’s a wonder Tarzan never caught pneumonia.” He muttered as he straightened the now nylon loincloth to better cover him._

_Kristin couldn’t help but laugh. She turned slowly when he looked over at her. “Well?”_

_Nathan grinned and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Always knew you’d look great in just about anything.”_

_“Flatterer.” Kristin laughed as she slid her hands around his waist and beneath the nylon covering his backside. “And flattery will get you everywhere.”_

_“Don’t I know it.” Nathan quipped before lowering his lips to hers in a passionate kiss._

“There,” Nathan was pulled back from his memory at the sound of Kristin’s voice and the feel of her hands gently patting his chest. “All done.”

Nathan looked in the mirror and smiled. “Thanks.

“You’re welcome.” She said, reaching up to brush a quick kiss over his lips. “Now come on, or we’ll be late.”

Nathan groaned, but followed her.

“Don’t forget the masks.” She pointed to the bed.

“Yes, dear.” Nathan mumbled good-naturedly and moved over to the bed, grabbed the ornate, feather masks and followed her out of their bedroom.

~*~*~

Nathan finished tying the ribbon behind Kristin’s head, securing her mask and then dropped a kiss to her shoulder. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” She turned to face him with a smile, reaching up to lightly trace the black feathers of his mask. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” He replied offering her arm.

Kristin smiled and slipped her arm through his, and just as they were about to enter, the hall doors flew open.

“Oh, there you guys are!” Lucas exclaimed as he rushed towards them, pulling off his mask. “Am glad I caught you before you went in there.”

“What is it?” Kristin asked.

“Just wanted to give you a heads up.” The teen said. “Smith is on the prowl. She’s been circling the room and asking everyone if they’ve seen you.” Lucas said looking at Bridger.

Nathan groaned.

“Doesn’t that woman understand that you’re not available?” Kristin asked, a scowl forming on her face.

“Obviously not.” Nathan said. “You know, it’s not too late for us to go home. No one’s seen us yet.”

“No. We’re going in.” Kristin told him. “I’ll not let some telepathic alley cat in heat ruin our evening.” She squeezed his arm. “And if she tries anything…”

Nathan couldn’t help but smile at the threat Kristin left hanging. “Well then, my love, shall we?”

“Yes, lets.” Kristin nodded.

Lucas quickly slipped his mask back on and then opened the doors for them and they stepped into the brightly decorated hall; the sounds of talk and laughter mingling with the music playing softly in the background.

~* What a laugh it would have been,  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night. *~

“Always liked that song.” Nathan said with a smile as the song ended. “It was Robert’s favourite too.”

Kristin smiled up at him.

“So… dancing or mingling first?”

“Mingling.” Kristin answered and then gestured across the room. “I think that’s Janet and Bill over there.”

“Well, let’s go say hi.” Nathan said and escorted her across the room.

~*~*~

Half an hour later, after mingling and carefully avoiding Smith, Nathan led Kristin out onto the dance floor.

“This is the only part of these things I like.” Nathan told her as he drew her into his arms.

Kristin smiled at him and gave him a gentle squeeze. “It’s my favourite part too,” she said, leaning up to brush a soft kiss against his lips before resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the soft music.

~* Here with love locked in our arms  
And if the world never should find us  
In our hearts we won’t care  
For so deep is our love. *~

“Damn, they look good together.”

“Yes they do.”

There was a pause as they continued to observe the dancing couple.

“It’s as if they’re in their own little world right now.” Jonathan looked down at his date and smiled. “Then again, I suppose they are.” His smile turned into a frown at the sudden scowl on her face. “Katie, what is it?”

“That!” She pointed across the room to the figure dressed all in black that was slowly approaching the still dancing couple. “Why doesn’t she leave them alone?”

Ford sighed. “She’s like that on the seaQuest too,” he paused and a strange look passed over his face. “Always bringing him Twinkies, which he never eats.”

Katherine laughed.

“What?”

“The Captain hates Twinkies.” Katie told him and then catching her breath, she began to explain. “In fact, according to Kristin, he’s not overly fussy about cake period.”

“Really?”

Katie nodded and answered the question she knew he was going to ask. “Kristin buys two. One is the birthday cake we all see with the candles, the other is a small chocolate mousse done up to look like a piece of cake.”

“Oh. Anyway, you were saying.”

“Right,” Katie smiled. “They’d gone to the island for Nathan’s birthday and Kristin had everything planned, right down to the last detail; sailing, dinner; she even had his favourite mousse.” She paused and took a sip of her drink. “Anyway, to make a long story short, the motor on the boat died and it took them a couple hours to get back to the island. When they got there, dinner had burned and the mousse had melted all over the place.”

“Ah no.” Jonathan winced in sympathy. “And let me guess, the only dessert was Twinkies.”

“Yep.”

“Oooh.” Ford chuckled. “So what’s with Smith bringing them to him.”

“Kristin figures she overheard a vidlink conversation she and the Captain were having not too long after. They were planning another trip to the island and Kristin made a comment about not forgetting the Twinkies and Nathan replied sarcastically saying of course not cause he just loves them so much.”

“And so now she’s bringing him Twinkies.” Jonathan laughed. “The poor Captain.”

“Speaking of,” Katie gestured back out to the dance floor. “Where’d the witchdoctor disappear to?”

They both looked at around the room.

“There she is,” Jonathan said, pointing across the room where Smith was being visibly blocked from reaching the dance floor by a very upset Lucas, whose arms were flailing all over the place as he spoke to her.

“She doesn’t look happy.” Katie observed.

“Neither does Lucas.”

~* It could have been the holiday,  
The midnight ride upon sleigh  
The countryside all dressed in white  
The crazy snowball fight. *~

“Lucas, let me by.”

“No!” The teen replied indignantly.

“Lucas.”

“He won’t dance with you.” Lucas told her gesturing over his shoulder. “Or haven’t you noticed that he’s been avoiding you all evening?”

“He has not.” Smith stated.

“Yes he has.” Lucas said with a laugh. “You just don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?” Wendy asked.

“He doesn’t like you. Not in that way.” Lucas answered. “You’re just the sub’s doctor and if the Cap had his way, Dr. Westphalen would be back on the seaQuest so fast, your head would spin.”

“Nathan wouldn’t replace me.” Smith said, looking over Lucas’ shoulder to the man in question. “He wouldn’t,” she repeated softly.

Lucas turned to the couple out on the dance floor. Even with the masks on their faces, you could see the love radiating in their eyes as they gazed at each other. 

“Look at how he looks at her.” Lucas said, moving to stand behind her and leaning forward to talk in her ear. “Look at how he holds her,” he said as they watched Nathan draw Kristin closer. “Now think, does he look at you that way? No. Does he ever hold you or touch you like that? Again, no.”

“He…”

“He’s in love with her. She is his whole world.” Lucas told her as they watched Kristin step out of Nathan’s arms, grab his hands, and lead him off the dance floor. “He would follow her anywhere.”

Wendy took a step forward but was stopped by Lucas’ hands grabbing her upper arms; preventing her from following.

 

~* Maybe it’s much too early in the game  
Ah but I thought I’d ask you just the same  
What are you doing New Year’s  
New Year’s Eve? *~

The mellow sounds of Harry Connick Jr. followed them out of the hall.

“Wait here a moment.” Kristin told him and then headed off towards the coat-check.

As he waited, Nathan reached up, untied, and removed his mask. Sighing with pleasure as his face was freed.

“Hot aren’t they?”

Nathan groaned softly at the voice behind him and closed his eyes. “Yes. They are,” he answered simply, not turning around. He tensed when he felt her place her hand on his shoulder.

“You know, we’ve not shared a dance yet.”

“And you’re not about to start now.”

Nathan breathed a small sigh of relief and opened his eyes to see Kristin, without her mask, walking towards them carrying a small black bag.

“Excuse me?” Smith said, moving around to stand beside Nathan, letting her hand trail down his arm.

“You heard me, Doctor.” Kristin replied and then smiled at Nathan. “I’m afraid Nathan is going to be… otherwise occupied.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

Wendy’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Kristin.

“Ready?” Kristin asked Nathan, ignoring the other woman.

Nathan nodded. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope.” Kristin smiled slyly, cutting her eyes up at him. “You’ll have to just wait and see.”

Nathan grinned and stepped over to her, slipping his arm about her waist. “Lead the way.” He glanced back at Smith. “Have a good evening, Doctor.”

“You too, Captain.” Wendy said with a strained smile.

“Oh, he will.” Kristin tossed back as they walked away.

Wendy’s hands balled into tight fists.

“Told you.”

Wendy whirled around to see Lucas grinning inanely before her. Without saying a word, Wendy scowled and walked away in a huff.

~*~*~*~

“Kris?”

She didn’t reply.

“Kris.” He called after her again, as he followed her. “You know we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I know.” She tossed back over her shoulder, glancing back and flashing him a quick smile.

“This area is restricted.”

“Mmhmm. It is.”

“Then why are we doing this?”

Kristin stopped suddenly and turned to look at him. “Did you or did you not just say the other day, that you wanted to do something different and exciting?”

“Yeah… I did, but…”

“And that is exactly what we’re doing here.” Kristin said and then stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his chest. “You do trust me, don’t you, Nathan?”

“Of course I trust you. More than I trust anyone else. You know that.” Nathan replied, covering her hand with his. “But we could get into trouble.”

“Yes we could. But you wanna know something, Nathan,” Kristin gave him a big smile as she slipped her arms loosely about his neck. “If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun.”

Nathan shook his head, an amused smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Dropping the bag she’d asked him to carry, he placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer. “Is that so?”

“Yes it is.” Kristin nodded and drew his face closer to hers. “And I intend to break a whole bunch of rules this evening.”

The libidinous gleam in her eyes, combined with the feeling of her warm breath rushing over his lips, sent a hot sliver of arousal coursing through his body. “Okay, so where do we begin?”

Nathan saw the triumphant gleam flash in her eyes as she pulled his lips down to hers for a brief but passionate kiss. She moved out of his arms but grabbed his hand, gestured for him to pick up the bag and then began to, once again, move down the corridor; Nathan following her willingly.

Less than ten minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Nathan looked around and then met Kristin’s eyes, a question in his.

Kristin simply smiled at him and raised her eyebrows slightly, the fingers on her free hand walking up his arm to trace the shell of his ear.

“You not serious are you?” Nathan asked, glancing around again. “Here?”

“Mmhmm…” she purred seductively, moving to stand in front of him. “Are you telling me that it’s never crossed your mind?” 

A small smile graced his lips as the various fantasies he’d had about making love to her here came to mind. He met her eyes as she slid her hands up his chest, under the lapels of his jacket to rest them on his shoulders and nodded. “Oh, it’s crossed my mind… a lot.”

“I thought as much.” Kristin smiled and then stepped closer, pressing her body against his. “So, tell me, Captain,” her fingers found and tugged on the bowtie of his tux, her voice low and husky. “Are you up to finally and properly christening this new sub of yours?”

Nathan dropped the bag and then slid his hands around her waist and down to cup her rear, drawing her tighter against him. “Does it feel like I’m up to it to you?”

“Oh yes.” Kristin nodded as she pulled his tie free and let it drop to the floor. She then took a small step back and worked his jacket off his shoulders, laying it over the console next to her.

Without saying a word, she stepped back up to him, reached out, undid his pants, pulled his shirt free before moving her hands up to his throat, and began to slowly unbutton it. When she had all the buttons undone, Kristin slipped her hands inside and ran them up his chest, trailing her fingers in the soft hairs.

She gave him a small, sensuous smile as she grabbed his right hand and brought it up to cup her left breast, a low groan leaving his lips. As his fingers gently squeezed the full mound, Kristin removed his cufflink and then repeated the same action with his left hand; moaning as his thumbs rubbed gently against her nipples through the material of her dress.

After placing his cufflinks on the console with his jacket, her hands found their way back inside his shirt and quickly moved it off his shoulders, pausing at his upper arms until he dropped his hands from her breasts. She pushed it the rest of the way off and let it fall to the floor.

Nathan lifted his hands in an attempt to once again cup her full breasts, but stopped when she took a slight step back and shook her head. He gave her a questioning look.

“This is my seduction.” She said in a quiet voice.

Nathan grinned and dropped his hands back to his sides. Kristin met his eyes and smiled as she stepped back up to him. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, she slipped her hand into his pants. Nathan groaned when he felt her hand cup his ever-growing erection through the silk of his boxers.

“…Kris…”

Kristin smiled and then slipped her other hand inside his pants, sliding her hands around and easing his pants down his hips and legs. She knelt before him and slipped off his shoes and socks before helping him step out of his pants. She stood back up, tossing his pants on top of his jacket.

“Mmm,” Kristin licked her lips as she let her eyes roam over his body. He stood before her in nothing but his black silk boxers and a smile. “You are one fine specimen of a man, Bridger.” She stepped closer, trailing her fingers up his chest and entwining her hands about his neck. “A very fine specimen indeed,” she repeated before pulling his lips down to hers for a deep, fervent kiss.

As they kissed, Nathan’s hands found the closure of her dress and unhooked it. Kristin broke off the kiss and grabbed his arms, pulling them from around her. She shook her head.

“My seduction, remember?” She raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded. “Good. Now, why don’t you… take those boxers off and go sit in your chair, Captain.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nathan gave her a smart salute, slipped off his boxers and then moved over and sat in his chair. He smiled at her and watched her eyes drift down his body to his erection, standing tall and proud from his body. “Like what you see, Kris?”

She flashed him a big smile and nodded. “Comfy?”

“Yep.”

“Good.”

Nathan watched as Kristin, a vision in a red dress clinging to every curve, reached an arm behind her and began to slowly unzip her dress. His breath caught in his throat as she let the clingy material slip down her body to her waist, revealing a red, strapless bra. 

With a smoky smile, Kristin sauntered over to him, stopping when her knees came into contact with his. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned towards him. “Care to do the honours?”

Nathan grinned and reached behind her, unhooking her bra and drawing the lacey material away from her body, letting it fall between them to the floor. “Kris!” He growled as she stepped away from him before he could take her breasts into his hands.

“Patience, my love.”

Nathan took a deep breath and gripped the arms of his chair tighter as she leisurely eased the dress over her hips and let it fall to the floor. Nathan’s eyes went wide and he swallowed hard as she stood before him in a pair of red stiletto heels and a pair of black nylons, held up by a pair of red garters that matched her dress and nothing else. “Oh God, Kris… please don’t tell me… have you been like that all evening?”

Kristin nodded and laughed at the look on his face. She ran her hand down her leg towards the catch on her garter and was about to release it when his voice stopped her.

“Don’t!” 

She met his eyes and felt a rush of heat pass through her at the hungry look on his face. “You want me to leave them on?”

“Oh yes!” Nathan nodded vigorously. “The heels too.”

Kristin grinned and gave a small nod of acquiescence as she knelt down beside the black the bag. Moments later, she straightened up, a medium sized bottle in her hands.

“What’s that?” Nathan asked as she glided towards him, his eyes drifting down to watch the sway of her hips.

“This…” Kristin drawled as she stopped before him, waiting till his eyes traveled up her body to meet hers. “Is a jar of chocolate.”

Nathan arched an eyebrow. “Chocolate?”

“Mmhmm.” Kristin murmured as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gracefully straddled his lap, thankful that the sides of his chair were open. “More specifically, chocolate body paint,” she finished as she began to slowly unscrew the lid.

Nathan grinned as she leaned towards him and brushed her lips over his before sitting back and pulling the lid from the jar, wiping the brush attached along the edge so that it wouldn’t drip. He watched her face as she meticulously moved the brush over his chest, returning to the jar several times before she was finished.

She sat back and smiled, twisting the lid back onto the jar. “Well?” She asked him softly.

Nathan looked down at his chest and smiled. She’d drawn a heart over his heart, with the letter K inside and underneath the heart, the words, ‘Property of Kristin Westphalen’. His smile turned into a grin as he looked up and met her eyes. “And I always will be.” He said lovingly.

Kristin smiled back and then leaned closer, but not close enough to get any of the chocolate on her. “And now the best part…” her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “I get to lick all this chocolate off.”

“Don’t let me stop you.” Nathan chuckled and then moaned when he felt her hot tongue begin to lick away the chocolate. As her lips joined in, he began to shift in the chair, unconsciously arching his hips against her with every flick of her tongue against his skin. “Oh, Kris…”

Kristin smiled and continued to clean off the chocolate from his chest. She moaned softly when she felt his hands begin to move on her body; one hand slipping around to trail up and down her back, while the other caressed her thigh; the tips of his fingers occasionally brushing up against her curls.

The chocolate gone from his chest, Kristin began to kiss her way up his chest, over his throat to cover his mouth. Her tongue traced his lips and then pressed for entry; a soft moan sounding in her throat as Nathan opened his mouth and sucked her tongue in.

Nathan could taste the chocolate on her lips and deepened the kiss, his hand moving from her thigh to grasp her hips and draw her closer. A low moan escaped him when he felt her press against his erection, trapping it between the heat of their bodies. He broke off the kiss, gave her a heated look, and then took the jar from her hand.

“My turn.” He said in a hoarse voice as he opened the jar.

Kristin just smiled and leaned back slightly to give him better access to her breasts.

Nathan grinned and began to move the brush in precise strokes across her ample flesh; trying to ignore the heat he could feel emanating from her against his hardened flesh.

Kristin kept her eyes on his face, her smile growing at the set of his jaw and the look of fierce concentration on his face as he carefully painted her breasts with the chocolate. She ran her hands lightly up and down his shoulders and back until he raised his head to meet her eyes, putting the lid back on the jar.

“Well?”

Kristin looked down at her chest and smiled. He’d covered both nipples completely in the dark confection and over her left breast, much like she had; he’d painted a heart, along with the words, ‘keeper of my heart.’

“And you’re mine.” She said, deep affection in her voice, her hand moving up to cup his cheek. She slid her fingers into his hair, her smile growing sensuous. “So… you going to clean me off?”

“With pleasure.” Nathan grinned as he bent his head, his mouth closing over her right breast.

“Mmm, Nathan…” she moaned at the gentle pressure of his mouth on her.

Nathan smiled against her breast as he sucked the chocolate off her and then proceeded to kiss and lick his way across her chest; his tongue tracing and licking away the words and heart, searing the image into her flesh.

Kristin’s fingers tightened in his hair, directing him to where she wanted his lips to be on her breast; moaning when he complied and drew her chocolate covered nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue over the hard peek.

Nathan continued to suckle at her breast for a little bit longer and then moved to lick away the remaining chocolate on her chest, before slowly trailing his tongue up along her throat to her lips. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue delving deep inside her mouth, his arms slipping around her and pulling her tight against him.

Kristin broke off the kiss and looked into Nathan’s eyes and smiled at the passion she saw swimming in his desire darkened eyes. She trailed her finger slowly over his shoulder to trace the line of his jaw and then leaned in close to brush her lips against his. “I want you inside me.” She whispered huskily against his mouth, leaning back to watch his eyes darken even more before sliding her hand between their bodies to wrap her slender fingers around his throbbing shaft.

“…Kris…” Nathan gasped as she lightly stroked him.

Kristin shifted slightly in his lap and raised herself up, continuing to stroke him. Keeping her eyes locked with his and feeling his hands grip her waist; Kristin slowly lowered herself onto his hard length. She moaned as she took him completely inside her body, molding their bodies together.

She closed her eyes briefly; savouring the feel of him buried deep and throbbing inside her. Little by little, her eyes still closed, she began to move her hips, undulating them in tiny circles against him. She slowly opened her eyes, smiling at the look of blissful need on his face.

“I love you.”

Kristin’s smile grew at his husky utterance. “I love you too.” She reached up and cupped his cheek before leaning in and covering his mouth with hers, kissing him with a fevered passion.

Breaking off the kiss, Kristin placed her hands on Nathan’s shoulders and began to move with more purpose, raising and lowering herself on him. Their eyes locked, and they began to move together, their bodies meeting and matching in a perfect rhythm, one born of familiarity and knowledge of each other’s bodies.

“Oh God, Nathan!” Kristin moaned as his lips once again trailed down her throat and chest to capture one of her nipples in his mouth; twirling his tongue around the stiff peak, causing her to moan again. “Nathan, please…”

“What do you want, baby?”

“You.” She moaned, pressing herself against him. “Harder… faster…”

“Your wish is my command, my love.” Planting his feet firmer on the floor and tightening his grip on her hips, Nathan began thrusting up into her, Kristin meeting each one of his thrusts with a moan of pleasure.

“Nath… oh God, Nathan!” Kristin cried out as her senses overloaded with desire, the sensations coursing wildly through her body as she ground herself against him.

Nathan felt her hands tighten on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as she suddenly tensed, arching against him before trembling violently as her release washed over her; his name a hoarse cry on her lips. Satisfied of her pleasure, Nathan’s grip tightened even more and he thrust up harder, determined to join her in oblivion.

“Kris… oh God!” He groaned as he was suddenly overwhelmed by his orgasm.

Kristin shuddered above him; another, smaller orgasm passing through her as she felt his release vibrate through her; felt the warmth of his release spread within her. She laid her head on his shoulder, tenderly kissing the smooth skin of his neck. “And you didn’t want to come tonight,” Kristin said in a throaty voice, still brushing light kisses over his skin.

“I didn’t say that. I said I didn’t want to attend the party.”

Kristin groaned and nipped at his shoulder, then laved it with her tongue as Nathan chuckled and tightened his arms around her, lowering his head to kiss her shoulder. She sighed as she felt his lips move up along her neck and along her jaw to her lips for a long, loving kiss.

“As much as I am loath to say it…” Nathan said softly against her lips.

“We should get dressed and head back to the party.” Kristin nodded.

“Yep.”

Kristin nodded again, brushed a quick kiss against his lips, and then eased herself off his lap, whimpering softly as she felt him leave her body. Nathan reached out and caressed her face, smiling at her in understanding.

“Tonight, love. I’ll stay with you as long as you like.”

Kristin gave him a big, beautiful smile before moving over to the bag on the floor. She reached in, pulled out a white container, and held it up to him. “Here.”

“That’s my girl, always prepared.” Nathan grinned as he opened the container of Wet Ones, pulled one out and reached out and began to wipe down her chest.

“Nathan.” Kristin moaned softly as his fingers lingered on her flesh.

“Yes?” He asked innocently.

“Keep that up and we’ll never get back to the party.”

“And the problem with that would be what?”

Kristin rolled her eyes as Nathan simply grinned.

~*~*~

“Do I really have to put this thing back on?” Nathan asked, standing outside the doors to the banquet hall, holding the mask to his face as Kristin tied it behind his head.

“It’s only for another hour at the most, Nathan.” Kristin said as she stepped in front of him. Her eyes grew wide behind her mask. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“Your bowtie. Where’s your bowtie?”

Nathan reached up and felt for the tie. “I thought I felt too comfortable.” Kristin gave him a look. “What? I was just seduced on the bridge of my sub by the woman I love,” he laid his hands on her shoulders. “I could walk into that party in my boxers and wouldn’t care.” 

Kristin couldn’t help but laugh. “That would certainly liven things up.” She shook her head and placed her hands on his waist as he drew her closer. “What about your tie?”

“What about it?” He said. “I’ll bet no one will even notice.”

“Nath…” 

Nathan’s lips covering hers in a soft but passionate kiss cut her off.

“Ah geez, would you two get a room.”

Nathan and Kristin separated at the sound of Lucas’ voice and turned to look at him, seeing the amused, affectionate look on his face.

“I swear, you guys are worse than a couple of teenagers.”

“And you would know this how?” Nathan gave him a look and then chuckled as Lucas blushed.

“Well I… uhm…”

“Never mind, I don’t want to know.” Nathan said and then looked down at Kristin. “What do you say we go back inside, cause the sooner we do, the sooner we get to go home.”

“Sounds good.” Kristin smiled and slid her arm about his waist. She turned to Lucas. “Coming?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lucas said, following right behind them. “Oh, Cap… weren’t you wearing a bowtie earlier?”

Nathan closed his eyes and shook his head as he felt Kristin pinch his waist to tell him, ‘I told you so’.

~*~*~

“And where did you two disappear off too?” Janet Noyce asked as Nathan and Kristin as they approached.

“Oh,” Kristin answered with a smile. “I was just giving Nathan an early Christmas gift.”

Janet laughed at the look that passed between Kristin and Nathan. “Kristin, you’re terrible.”

Bill shook his head as the two women moved off to continue talking and then looked at Nathan. “So, where did you two end up,” he asked. “And what happened to your bowtie?”

“seaQuest.”

“seaQuest? What on earth for?” Bill asked. “And what does your missing bowtie have to do with it?”

“Kristin wanted to see the bridge.” Nathan answered, a smile growing on his face as the image of Kristin in just her garters and heels standing before him flashed in his mind. “And well…”

“On second thought, don’t even bother to explain,” Bill said suddenly, shaking his head, the smile on Nathan’s face telling him everything. “It’ll only make it worse.”

Nathan was about to comment when a commotion on the other side of the room caught his attention.

“What’s going on over there?” Kristin asked as she and Janet rejoined them.

“Don’t know.” Nathan replied as he slipped his arm about her shoulders.

Just then, the music stopped and the crowd parted to reveal a grinning, laughing man dressed all in red.

“Santa?” Nathan said in disbelief, looking over at Bill. “You actually got someone to dress up as Santa?”

“That’s not my doing.” Noyce said. “Honest,” he told them.

“Then who is that?” Kristin pointed to the man handing out gifts as he made his way across the room towards them.

“Beats me.”

A couple minutes later, the man in question stopped before them and reached into his bag, pulling a medium-sized, gaily-wrapped box.

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, Janet!” Santa said, handing her the package and then reaching back into the bag for yet another box and handing it to Bill. “Merry Christmas to you too, Bill.”

Nathan and Kristin watched with amused smiles on their faces as, after glancing at each other and shrugging their shoulders, Bill and Janet tore into their gifts like two children. 

“Ah… now you two,” Saint Nick said, turning to smile at Nathan and Kristin. “The gifts I have for you,” he reached into his bag and pulled out two small, stuffed animals. “They’re more something to help you out with gifts you want to give each other.”

Nathan and Kristin exchanged slightly confused glances as Father Christmas handed Kristin one of the stuffed animals first.

Kristin looked closely at the small, white teddy bear, complete with Santa hat in her hands and noticed that it was holding a small jewelry box, and around it’s neck was a small card which read, ‘To Kris, love Nathan’.

“Nathan?”

“I’m as confused as you are, honey.” He said and shrugged his shoulders. “Open it.”

Kristin nodded and slowly opened the box. “Oh, my,” she gasped. “Oh, Nathan!”

Nathan looked up from the box in Kristin’s hands to the man in red still standing before them; smiling jovially, his eyes twinkling. He looked back down at the box and the ring it contained. “How did you…” he looked back up at Santa who simply smiled at him before looking back down at the ring.

It was exquisite. A diamond cut emerald, set in a simple gold band; exactly the type of ring he’d been wanting to buy for her. He’d hoped to have had the ring and was planning on proposing to her at their home after the party, but he’d been away so much on the seaQuest, that he hadn’t found a chance to go out and find the ring. 

Nathan glanced back at the jolly, old elf and at the slight nod of his head, Nathan reached out and took the ring from the box.

“Nathan? What are you doing?” Kristin asked as she watched him remove his mask and then get down on one knee in front of her. She tugged her mask off as she watched him carefully.

“Kris,” he reached out and grasped her left hand. “You’ve made my life worth living again and for that I can never thank you enough,” he pressed a kiss to her knuckles before continuing. “I love you, Kris. With all that I am, and nothing would make me happier than for you to become my wife.” He paused and gazed deep into her eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Kristin’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded, unable to find her voice.

“Was that a yes?” Nathan teased as he slipped the ring on her finger and got back to his feet.

“Oh yes!” Kristin finally said, and threw herself into his arms, raining kisses all over his face. “Yes, I will marry you!”

Nathan grinned and tightened his arms around her as their mouths came together in a passionate kiss. As their kiss slowly ended, they became aware of the crowd around them, watching them. They broke apart and grinned at each other.

Before anyone else could say anything, Saint Nicholas stepped forward again and handed Nathan the second stuffed animal. A fluffy white rabbit with pale blue and pink ribbons around its neck, holding a cigar with the same coloured ribbons tied around it.

Nathan gave the toy a curious look and then brought his gaze up to Kristin when he heard her gasp again. “Kris? Honey, you okay?” He asked, reaching out to grasp her upper arms, steadying her as she swayed slightly. “Kris, what is it?”

Her gaze remained fixed on the rabbit as she slowly shook her head. “How did you…” she turned to ask Kris Kringle but was surprised to see that he was gone. “Where did he go?”

Nathan glanced around. “Hey! Where did he go?” He looked at Lucas who just shrugged and shook his head. “Very strange,” he murmured and then turned back to Kristin who’d reached out and was fingering the ribbons around the rabbit’s neck. “Kris?”

She looked up at him, smiled, and grabbed his hand. “Would you all excuse us?” She said as she pulled him with her towards the door.

Their closest friends watched them leave the hall and began to talk amongst themselves. A couple minutes later, their heads whipped around when they heard a loud whoop from the hall followed by Kristin laughing and yelling for Nathan to put her down.

Moments later, Nathan burst back into the hall, grinning widely, pulling Kristin behind him.

“We’re pregnant!”

Within seconds, their friends converged on them, hugging them and shaking their hands, offering their congratulations.

“Cap. Doc. That’s great.” Lucas enthused as he hugged them both.

“When did you find out?” Katie and Janet asked Kristin at the same time as they dragged Kristin away from the crowd. They grinned at each other.

“Just this morning.” Kristin answered. “I was planning on telling Nathan tonight when we got home; after we’d opened our gifts, but I just wasn’t quite sure how.”

“Looks like Santa found a way to help you.” Katie smiled.

“Yep.” Kristin answered, glancing over and smiling at Nathan as the other men continued to offer their congratulations, patting him on the back and chucking his shoulder repeatedly.

“I haven’t seen Nathan this happy in years.” Janet said as she reached out and touched Kristin’s arm. “And it’s all because of you, Kristin. You’re good for him.”

“He’s good for me too.” Kristin replied, her smile growing as Nathan looked up and caught her eye; smiling back at her. “Very good,” she repeated softly as he broke away from his friends and began walking towards her.

“Ladies, would you please excuse us,” Nathan said to Janet and Katie, his eyes never leaving Kristin’s face. “I would like to share a last dance with my fiancée before we call it a night.”

“By all means,” Katie said, smiling.

“Don’t let us stop you.” Janet finished, smiling as well.

“Thank you.” Nathan said as he held his hand out to Kristin. “Care to dance, sweetheart?”

“I would love to.” Kristin replied, placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor and into his arms; holding her close and tight as they swayed to the music.

~* All I want for Christmas is you  
You’re the gift that’s made my dreams all come true  
Finding every sweet surprise wrapped up in your eyes  
Waiting there for me underneath the tree *~

Kristin placed her toothbrush back into the holder, and quickly ran her fingers through her hair before leaving the bathroom. Turning off the light, she paused in the doorway; a tender smile making its way lips as she saw Nathan standing in the middle of their bedroom, holding a single yellow rose and clad only in a pair of black boxers covered with…

“Candy canes?” The tender smile on her face giving way to an amused grin as she walked over to him.

“You like?” Nathan said with a grin, gesturing to his underwear. “Thought since it was Christmas…”

“I love them.” Kristin told him, finally giving in to her urge to laugh as she circled him, inspecting his shorts. “Ooh, and they’re silk,” she commented as she reached out, drawing her hand over his backside, leaving it there as she stopped in front of him. “Very nice.”

“Thank you. Am glad you approve.” He said with a chuckle.

“Oh, I do.” She said, sliding her other hand around him so that both her hands cupped his backside. “There is just something about your butt covered in silk that makes me want to grab it and not let go,” she paused and squeezed him gently. “Although, I’m always wanting to grab your butt.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Well, that’s good, cause the feeling is more than mutual.” He said, sliding his left hand down over her back to caress her backside through the satin of her nightie. 

They shared an affectionate smile, followed by a tender kiss as they began to sway to the music playing softly in the background; the song somehow registering in Kristin’s brain as being the same song her and Nathan danced to before leaving the party.

~* We’ll spend the day exchanging kisses  
Smile and say What a Christmas this is  
Long before the snowflakes appear *~

Nathan broke off the kiss and smiled down at her, bringing the rose up to gently stroke it along her forehead, down her nose and over her cheek to her lips; softly tracing their fullness before leaning in again to kiss her.

~* Without bells or mistletoe or the tinsel silver glow  
You just look at me and Oh!  
Christmas is here! *~

“Thank you.” Nathan whispered against her lips.

Kristin pulled back to look into his face. “For what?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“For everything. For coming into my life and making it one worth living again,” he repeated his words from earlier in the evening. “For being my friend, my partner, and my lover. For agreeing to marry me,” he looked down as he slipped a hand between their bodies and covered her belly. “And for this little miracle.”

Kristin’s eyes filled with tears as she reached between them and covered his hand, her other hand moving up to cup his cheek. “Oh, my love… it is I who should be thanking you,” she rubbed her thumb gently over his lips. “For giving me a reason to love again. And also for accepting me into your life, and creating a new one with me.” She drew his head down to hers. “I love you,” she said softly before pressing her lips against his.

~* We will smile and say What a Christmas this is  
Long before the snowflakes appear  
Without bells or mistletoe  
Or the tinsel silver glow *~

“I love you too.” Nathan whispered as the kiss ended. “Now,” he began to lead her to their bed. “Let me show our child how much I love her mother.”

“Her?” Kristin asked with a smile as she let herself be gently pulled across the room. “What makes you think it’s a girl? It could very well be a boy. Or even twins.”

“Father’s intuition.” Nathan said as he slowly pushed the straps of her nightie off her shoulders, letting the satiny garment slip to the floor. “A beautiful little girl with her mother’s gorgeous auburn hair and striking sable eyes.”

“You’re crazy.” Kristin smiled; lying back on their bed, watching as he dropped the yellow rose onto the nightstand and then began removing his boxers.

“Only about you, honey.” He replied as he climbed into the bed.

Kristin gasped, her eyes filling with fresh tears as Nathan pressed a soft kiss against her belly, murmuring softly to their child within before covering her body with his and looking deep into her eyes.

~* You just have to look at me and Oh!  
Christmas is here… *~

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

Their mouths joined together in a loving kiss, followed by the joining of their bodies as they gave each other their most precious gifts…

…themselves. In heart, mind, body and soul.


End file.
